On my way
by Loufocake
Summary: Amis un jour, Amis pour toujours ?L'amitié a la particularité de se transformer, d'évoluer.Elle peut basculer à l'amour mais aussi à la Haine...
1. Comme un Lampion ballotté par le vent

**Le premier chapitre est court effectivement mais c'est fait exprès . De toute manière tout les chapitres seront plus ou moins courts en tant que Reader sur ce site depuis plus de 6 ans , j'me suis dit qu'il était plus agréable de lire des chapitres qui ressemblaient de loin à de gros pavés qui n'en finissent jamais ( Bien que j'adore les gros pavés qui n'en finissent jamais !) !Apres chacun ses goûts effectivement ;) Quoiqu'il en soit je voulais quand même préciser que j'étais loin d'être J.K.R Autant par son imagination que par sa talentueuse plume . Aussi si vous avez des critiques je les prends , car je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus constructif dans ce cas que l'avis d'autrui . A bientôt ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comme un Lampion ballotté par le vent . **

Elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment tout avait commencé … A vrai dire elle s'était laissée ballotée par les évènements, comme un vulgaire lampion bercé par le vent, finissant sur un rivage inconnu suite à un vent plus houleux que prévu …

Comment avait elle finit par l'accepter ? … Comment avait elle finit par se dire que tout était voué à l'échec ?

Elle n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent dès la première difficulté rencontrée, bien au contraire …

Mais là elle ne se reconnaissait plus... Comme si une autre personne ayant pris possession de son corps lui dictait ses conduites.

_« Ressaisit toi »_ qu'elle se disait en son for intérieur._ « tu ne peux pas baisser les bras comme ça »_

Un vulgaire chewing gum fondue au soleil, voilà ce qu'était devenu ses bras …. Comment retrousser ses manches après ça et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Il avait pourtant commis l'irréparable.

**Il** … Elle l'exécrait du plus profond de son être à ce moment précis, et en même temps elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir ad vita eternum … Elle le savait.

Elle avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de tourner sa vie au Drame, ses réactions, sa manière de voir le monde qui l'entoure. **TOUT** finissait toujours exagérée. Ses réactions ? Celles des autres ? Le monde qui l'entoure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait au fond. Ce dont elle était certaine c'est que les choses n'auraient pas due finir ainsi. Et ça **ELLE** le savait … Mais **LUI** est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte ?

Au vu de sa manière de rire comme un abruti qu'il était avec ses amis dans la salle commune, Elle douta qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Après tout, la nonchalance faisait partie de son être. Pire que cela … Elle avait pris possession de son corps !

Alors elle se demandait au fond si elle n'avait une fois de plus exagérée les choses …

_« Non je ne pouvais pas avoir exagérée les choses »_ Se dit-elle … Après tout il était **censé** être son ami a la base ... Et maintenant ils se toisaient comme de simples **ennemis**.

Comment peut t on passer de confidences à la violence verbales à chaque rencontres hasardeuses ?

Un être : Regulus Black .

Oui Anna n'aurait jamais dû prendre la défense de son frère.

Ou plutôt elle n'aurait jamais dû se lier d'amitié avec lui .

Après tout la haine entre Sirius et Regulus Black étaient connu de Poudlard entier.

L'un rejeté de sa famille noble au Sang pur, l'autre méprisant celui qui rejetait toutes les traditions de la famille Black.

Comment deux êtres ayant le même sang dans les veines peuvent ils se détester autant ?

Détestaient t ils la personne où ce que chacun pouvait représenter ?

* * *

**Lufocake**


	2. Y'a des matins, mieux vaut rester au lit

**ET voici un nouveau Chapitre pondu quelques heures après.**

**Effectivement le premier chapitre était trèèèèèès court, ne le considérons même pas comme un chapitre d'ailleurs, plutôt comme un texte introductif.**

**Une petite info pour les lecteurs : Si vous jugez qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ou que l'action s'étale c'est normale, les choses viendront au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment j'essaye de mettre en place l'intrigue, une fois que ce sera fait ça ira plus vite )**

**Disclaimer : Le merveilleux monde d'HP ne m'appartiens, seulement ce que mon imagination tordue a bien voulu en faire.**

**A Nina :**** Merci pour cette review, la première d'ailleurs ! Et bien un triangle certes, un triangle amoureux ça tu le verras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire )Je voulais me concentrer un peu sur le personnage de Regulus parce que je trouve qu'on ne s'y attarde pas trop dans les autres fanfics. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Il y'a des matins … Vaut mieux pas se lever.**

Elle détestait cette sonnerie du réveil … Surtout ces derniers temps … Faut dire qu'elle avait des nettes tendances à l'insomnie « T'as trop truc en têtes, faut que tu te vide un peu Anna, arrêtes de garder tout pour quoi » qu'ils disaient !

Elle essayait de grappiller quelques minutes en plus bien calée au fond de son lit bien chaud quand un coussin atterrie avec force sur sa tête

« Aïeuuuuuh ! J'allais me réveiller c'est bon ! » S'exclama Anna, la voix pâteuse du matin.

« C'est ce que tu nous dis tous les matins, et je te signale que tous les matins c'est le même refrain car JE finis toujours par TE faire sortir du lit de force ! » s'exclama d'un air joyeux son amie ainsi que sa camarade de dortoir : Lyna Blaire.

Elle se contenta d'un regard noir et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour tenter un tant soit peu de se réveiller.

« On t'attends dans la salle commune Anna ! » S'écria Lyna !

« Mpphf » répondis-elle la bouche pleine de dentifrice !

En relevant la tête du lavabo elle prit la peine de se regarder quelques secondes dans la glace … Ce qu'elle y vit ne la réjouis pas d'avantage … Effectivement ses nuits d'insomnie commençait sérieusement à se graver sur son visage. Il y était clairement inscrit sur ses traits « J'dors 3h par nuit ces derniers temps et je vous emmerde »

_« Allez, ce soir j'me couche tôt ! »_ se dit-elle pour la énième fois ! Question de motivation, car chaque soir elle finissait TOUJOURS par ne PAS se coucher tôt.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune Adysson la regarda d'haut en bas d'un œil critique et s'écria :

« Damn Anna t'as une de ces mines affreuses ! »

« Merci je n'étais pas au courant, mais je t'en prie dis-le un peu plus fort histoire que Poudlard entier le soit ! » Grogna-t-elle en sa direction sans même prendre la peine de s'arrêter, ni même de regarder autour d'elle.

« Mais c'est pour ton bien que j'dis ça voyons » répondit Alysson toujours avec ce même grand sourire hypocrite qui la caractérise tant.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferai du bien Adysson ? … Que tu t'la ferme un peu, ta voix de Crécelle m'insupporte au plus haut point ! » Lui dit-elle sèchement en passant devant elle pour se rendre à la grande salle

Avant de franchir le tableau de la grande dame elle eut le temps d'entendre au loin Lyna remonter les bretelles d'Adysson : « T'aurai pu te taire sur ce coup, j't'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas bien ces derniers temps … »

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Adysson, elle n'avait jamais apprécié le genre de nanas pour qui le seul but de leurs vie se résumait à : Avoir un mec, des ongles parfaits et le sac qui vas avec les chaussures.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'étranglait pas c'était parce que Lydia ne l'étranglait pas ! Lydia était ce genre de fille qui donne l'impression d'être difficile à vivre par ses petits caprices et ses coups de gueules, mais qui une fois qu'on grattait bien nous montrait toute la richesse que son âme pouvait contenir.

Lydia et elles, se sont détestés les deux premières années de leurs scolarité pour un commentaire mal placé de Lydia un jour où Anna n'avais pas envie de rigoler.

Une petite broutille en entrainant une autre elles entretinrent une cordialité durant deux années jusqu'au jour où Lydia se retrouva attaqué par un Serpentard dans un couloir du cinquième étage et où Anna fit honneur à sa maison rouge et or. Depuis la cordialité fit place à l'amour vache.

« Hé Anna ! » Appela une voix.

Elle se retourna pour voir Lily Evans l'appeler au loin. Elle ralentit le pas pour permettre à la Gryffondor de la rejoindre.

« T'es partie si vite de la salle commune, tu m'as même pas attendue pour aller petit déjeuner fausse amie vas ! » Lui dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

« C'est que l'autre pimbeche m'a cassé la tête dès le matin ! » lui répondit-elle en reprenant le chemin vers la grande salle avec son amie.

« Faute grave ! Il ne faut jamais parler à Anna Scott dès le matin, sous peine de se manger un Avada Kadavra en guise de petit dèj' » Lui dit-elle amusée.

Lily Evans, sans aucun doute la bouée d'Anna au milieu de cet Océan qu'est Poudlard.

Amie depuis la première année, Issues d'un milieu moldu pour l'une et un milieu mixte de l'autre, complétement paumée à leurs arrivées à Poudlard. C'est terrorisé et excitées à la fois qu'elles fassent connaissances dans une cabine du Poudlard express. Depuis elles furent inséparables.

Une fois les grandes portes de la grande salle franchies Anna jeta un regard à Lily et Lily acquiesça avant d'aller tout au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

Par moment elles n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer, un regard et elles se comprenaient.

Là en l'occurrence le message visuel voulait dire une chose_ « On vas le plus LOIN possible d'eux mais surtout de LUI »_.

« Youhou lily joliiiiiie » s'écria une voix joyeuse.

« Roooh pas lui … Vite on fait semblant d'avoir rien entendu » chuchota Lily à son amie tout en s'asseyant le plus vite possibles aux places qu'elles avaient repérés.

« Quand est-ce que Potter comprendra ENFIN qu'il perds son temps plus qu'autre chose ? » demanda Lily d'une voix désespérée.

« Quand tu auras compris que je ne le perds pas ma Lily ! » lui chuchota une voix à son oreilles.

Elle sursauta, la main sur le cœur. Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit Lily se retourna et lui décolla une énième gifle monumentale.

Faut dire que depuis la toute première fois où James aperçu Lily il ne cessait de lui courir après pour , d'après lui , conquérir le cœur de sa belle .

Au début, étant très jeunes, cela restait anodin, des tentatives vaines d'attirer l'attention de la jeune rouquine, mais 5 ans après les mesures furent plus draconienne.

La dernière mémorable date du dernier noël, où James vola un baiser à Lily prétextant du guy qui aurait miraculeusement apparu au-dessus de leurs têtes alors qu'il essuyait un énième refus quant à sa question devenu mythique : _« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »_ La gifle fut tellement puissante que non seulement James en garda la trace sur sa joue toute la journée mais Lily due faire un passage à l'infirmerie car la puissance du geste lui valut une entorse des doigts.

Anna en rigolait encore quand elle y repensait où quand elle voyait la tête que Lily faisait quand elle se faisait le plaisir de le lui remémorer.

« Maintenant retournes à ta place et fiches moi la paix Potter, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre, de te respirer, de te voir de la journée ! DEGAGES » hurla-t-elle.

La main sur sa joue devenue rouge il lui répondit : « Tu as dit de la journée Lily jolie … A demain donc ! » avec un clin d'œil.

« Depuis le temps qu'elle te met des gifles tu devrai prendre un abonnement à la carte Potter » ricana Anna. « Je te conseille de retourner à ta place avant qu'elle ne s'énerve encore plus et finisse par te tuer ! Salut Remus de ma part » alors qu'il s'éloigna vers ses amis.

Elle évita justement de regarder SES amis par peur de l'apercevoir, rien de pire que d'avoir une vue désagréable dès le matin d'après elle.

Elle appréciait énormément Remus, qui depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa Lycanthropie était devenu un très bon amis. Elle avait un cousin du côté de sa mère qui fut mordu à l'âge de 3 ans, il habitait maintenant dans une campagne reculé du Carmarthenshire, âgé de 25 ans et refusé de partout dans le monde de la magie par son injuste condition. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait vite compris que Remus était un Loup garou, la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait soutenu et accepté immédiatement. Elle garda le secret pour elle, et ne dit à personne qu'elle était au courant mise à part Remus. Ils avaient en quelque sorte un pacte, que Remus n'avait même pas rompu pour le dire à ses fidèles amis Maraudeurs.

« Pfiouuuuu j'en peux plus de ce mec, j'te jure Anna un jour j'vais vraiment finir par le tuer » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se servait des céréales.

« J'te comprends, disons qu'il utilise la mauvaise méthode, j'pense qu'il doit être suicidaire le pauvre »

Après quelques instants de silence dû à la mastication de leurs petits déjeuners, Lily vint à poser la question qu'Anna redoutait tant

« … Tu vas me dire enfin ce qu'il se passe Anna ? »

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles » d'un ton indifférent.

« Arrêtes de me prendre pour une imbécile, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué cette tension ? Vous vous parlez plus depuis des jours, pire que ça on dirait que vous existez même plus l'un pour l'autre. »

« …. »

« Ecoute j'comprends que tu veuille pas en parler mais je suis ton amie et je pense que je mérite de le savoir non ? »

« Mmmpphff »

« Anna Scott, tu vas me répondre ! »

« … Bon ok ok, j'ai pas le choix avec toi de toute manière »

« Tu l'as dit bouffie ! … Bon tu vas m'expliquer ENFIN ce qu'il se passe oui ou merde ? »

« Merde »

« …. »

« Bon D'ACCORD ! Mais sortons d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ça dans la grande salle y'a plus intime comme endroit non ? »

« Ok laisse-moi finir mon verre de jus de citrouille, j'sens que j'vais en avoir besoin »

« Ah ah ! J'te signale de toute manière qu'il nous reste que 20 minutes avant notre double cours de sortilège avec les Serpentard donc question timing on a eu mieux »

Lily finit son verre de jus de citrouille et tira son amie le long de la grande salle jusqu'à franchir les portes.

Anna redoutait un peu les explications, mettre les mots sur cette histoire reviendrai à accepter que ça s'est bel est bien passé. Que tout ceci est réel.

Elle emmena Lily vers une salle de classe vide prête à lui raconter toute l'histoire et surtout prêtes à encaisser les remontrances de Lily Evans. C'est qu'elle était connue pour ça. Une capacité à atteindre des décibels que nuls êtres humains n'ont pu atteindre auparavant.

Elle alla empoigner la porte de la salle quand une voix appelant son nom dans son dos l'arrêta en pleine action. Elle tourna son regard vers Lily comme pour lui demander son autorisation. Lily les yeux ronds la regarda aussi et acquiesça, mais le fond de ses iris émeraudes lui disait clairement _« Je n'ai pas oublié, tu me dois des explications ! »_

« On se retrouve en cours, arrives pas en retard » lui dit sa meilleure amie en s'en allant.

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur … Elle aurait pu reconnaitre sa voix entre milles, dans un cirque, en plein milieu d'une fanfare de tzigane unijambistes ...

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !**

**Lufocake.**


	3. Tu vaux mieux que ça

**Et voici le 3****ème**** Chapitre ! C'est à 1h34 que je le boucle alors que je me lève à 6h du matin, il va être dur le réveil c'est certain !**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite, aussi je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité du récit !**

**Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas )**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lou :**** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. D'une part je ne compte pas abandonner ma fics alors que je viens à peine de la commencer, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs Quoiqu'il en soit je comprends parfaitement ta frustrations, je ne compte même plus le nombre d'auteurs que j'ai voulu étrangler après un abandon d'une fic. Surtout qu'ils abandonnent là où ça devient croustillant !Moi aussi je ne doute pas sur l'Humanité de Regulus. C'est un jeune homme qui a été bridée par son éducation stricte, je pense qu'il a agi par devoir envers sa famille pour qu'enfin son humanité le rattrape en voyant l'atrocité de Voldemort et dans quoi il allait réellement s'embarquer. Je ne doute pas sur son courage, il la prouver d'ailleurs avec le médaillon. Sirius et Regulus sont semblables au final, seulement l'un a eu la chance de tomber dans une maison moins sombre, il a eu de la chance d'être entouré des bonnes personnes. Plus que la famille ce sont aussi les amis qui font ce que nous sommes, qui influent sur nos actes.**

**Enfin voilà ce que j'en pense, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Love :**** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui je continuerai, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner )**

**Rassures toi, je ne suis pas là pour basculer dans les clichés. Comme tu le liras dans ce nouveau chapitre Regulus le dit lui-même « le monde n'est pas tout blanc ni tout noir. Il est plus ou moins gris par moment. » Il en va de même de l'âme d'une personne )Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais il a sa part sombre. Et c'est important de le souligner.**

**J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : « Tu vaux mieux que ça … »**

Elle se retourna lentement et croisa ses yeux bruns en amandes. Pratiquement les même que son frère. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir les tourments d'une âme ne sachant où aller …

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regulus ? J'pensais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit non ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Il faut que je te parle, tu sais très bien que notre conversation n'a jamais été finit »

« On se demande pourquoi » lui répondit elle d'un ton ironique.

« Arrêtes de faire l'ironique pour une fois et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire » grogna-t-il.

« Bon … Ok ! Mais pas ici, viens » finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe vide et entra.

Il refermât la porte derrière lui et se retourna.

Il cherchait son regard, il cherchait un moyen de lire en elle qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais elle le fuyait des yeux … Même s'il ne lui montra pas, à l'intérieur de lui il en était très affecté .Etre de la famille Black avait un avantage essentiel pour survivre : L'art de masquer la moindre parcelle de ses émotions aux yeux des autres. Et à ce jeu-là Regulus était très fort … Trop fort même.

« Ecoutes Anna, je sais que j'ai quelque peu deconné la dernière fois mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire et tu le sais … »Commença –t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais dit … » le coupa-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi finir ! Ensuite tu parleras. Tu sais très bien que les longs monologues ce n'est pas mon genre, pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de m'exprimer autant, laisse-moi au moins finir ! » Grogna-t-il sans la laisser terminer sa phrase.

Voyant qu'elle ne rajoutait plus rien il capta son regard un instant avant de reprendre

« Je n'aurai jamais dut te mettre dans cette histoire avec mon frère, c'était puéril, j'me suis emporté … Il … »il poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre : « Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, t'es la mieux placé pour savoir qui il est »

La mieux placé, elle doutait un peu du bon emploi du terme « mieux » dans ce cas de figure.

Oui effectivement, elle connaissait Sirius autant que Regulus. Depuis ce fameux 1er septembre 1971, où elle était arrivée bien en avance sur le quai 9 ¾. Sa mère n'ayant pas pu faire autrement que l'emmener plus tôt. Anna était issue d'une grande famille de 4 enfants (Elle était la seule sorcière de la famille avec sa mère. La sorcellerie comme la génétique pouvait être aléatoire au sein d'une même

Génération), son père n'étant pas souvent là, c'est sa mère qui remplissait le rôle de père ainsi que de mère de famille. Et ce jour après de longues embrassades avant les prochaines qui arriveraient dans bien longtemps, Anna resta sur le quai sa malle et sa chouette « Chouette » (Elle n'avait pas d'inspiration ce jour-là) pour uniques compagnons.

Angela Scott était une femme au tempérament très fort et à la fois doux, sensible et courageuse, un ensemble de contradiction qui faisait qu'elle menait la famille Scott d'une main de maitre. De longs cheveux acajou assortie à ses yeux d'un marron riche, la silhouette élancée, la posture droite, elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de passer à travers le fameux mur de la gare.

C'est ce jour-là qu'Anna fit sa connaissance, ce jour-là qu'ils entrèrent dans l'existence de chacun.

Ils étaient arrivés en même temps, deux enfants perdus au beau milieu de la foule.

Anna sembla remarquer une ressemblance entre les deux mais chassa cette idée au loin.

Elle le saurait s'ils étaient de la même famille non ?

Et pourtant …

Bien que Sirius fût plus grand que Regulus, ce dernier était plus fin que son frère.

Il avait tous les deux des cheveux d'un noir profond et ces yeux bruns caractéristique de leurs grande Famille.

C'était des Black, une famille d'une longue lignée de sang pur remontant jusqu'au moyen âge.

Le genre de famille complètement obsédé par la pureté du sang. Orion et Walburga Black, leurs parents étaient persuadés qu'être un Black donnait "quasiment un rang royal".

Ils étaient encore des enfants, pensant que l'avenir leurs appartenait.

A cette époque elle connaissait déjà Sirius depuis un an, étant dans la même année et la même maison.

A l'époque bien qu'encore âgé de 11 ans il avait l'allure de ceux qui, une fois grands, feront tourner les têtes de la gente féminine. L'arrogance qu'il dégageait déjà, ainsi que cette nonchalance en faisait un cocktail explosif.

Très vite elle le vit avec trois autres personnes, trois jeunes garçons de Gryffondor qui plus tard formèrent les Maraudeurs. L'avantage de la jeunesse est la naïveté : On pense que les amis que l'on se fait seront pour la vie. En l'occurrence pour ce groupe d'amis, il ne s'agissait plus de naïveté, mais plutôt de certitude.

James Potter un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille affublé de lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles brillaient des yeux chocolat plein de malice, Remus Lupin un jeune homme calme à la mine trop souvent fatigué et Peter Pettigrow un petit timide aux yeux brillants d'admiration.

Voilà ce que l'on appelait : les Maraudeurs.

Anna n'a jamais été de celles qui gloussent sur le passage des jolis garçons. Poudlard, le monde de la magie regorgeait de tellement de merveilles qu'elle n'avait pas assez de yeux pour regarder autre choses. Et de toutes manières il y avait assez de gloussements sur leurs passages pour qu'elle rajoute les siens. Question d'économie.

Sirius et elles se lièrent d'amitié dès leurs premières année, quand ils s'unirent pour se moquer grassement de James, prit d'un de ses premiers élans romantiques envers Lily qui lui valut la première claque d'une très longue séries d'autres.

Très vite ils se confièrent, partageant leurs impressions, leurs pensées et leurs craintes …

Il lui raconta l'histoire de sa famille, son abjection pour les valeurs qui la caractérisaient, le rejet de ses parents suite à sa répartition à Gryffondor.

Il ne le dit pas mais, Anna vit que cela l'affectait au fond de son être.

Elle vit aussi que malgré le fait qu'il rejeta tout ce qui pouvait approcher de près ou de loin à la famille Black, il en garda quand même les vestiges au fond de lui.

Les gens le prenaient pour un héros, un briseur de règles. Il n'avait vu que la couche supérieur.

Il détestait tous ces principes de familles de sang pur, et ne se gênait pas pour le faire comprendre à tous ceux qui pouvaient les représenter. Severus Rogue était le parfait puching Ball pour se défouler quand il en avait besoin.

Certes, Rogue était de loin l'exemple même de la bonté, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il faisait à merveille c'était bien de rester discret.

Cela avait valu plusieurs prises de becs entre Sirius et elle, mais rien n'y faisait car 6 ans après, de « Rogue » il était passé à « Servilus » ne manquant pas, avec son ami James Potter, de le ridiculiser dès qu'ils s'ennuyaient trop.

Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé de son frère Regulus, il survolait le sujet de sa famille, et Anna n'a jamais demandé plus de détails à ce propos, respectant son silence.

C'est lorsque elle attendait le Poudlard Express pour sa deuxième année qu'elle le fit entrer dans sa vie, à jamais.

Elle vit Sirius échanger quelques mots au loin avec ce jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait …

Aux regards des regards qu'ils se lançaient, elle pouvait voir d'ici qu'ils étaient loin de s'échanger des compliments.

Sirius entra dans la locomotive écarlate laissant le jeune homme seul sur le quai.

Laissant sa curiosité de côté, elle s'apprêtait à hisser sa malle dans le train, mais n'y parvint pas. Chouette hululaient dans sa cage l'air de dire « Me laisse pas en galère sur ce quai, jeune fille ! »

« Pourquoi je suis une fille , pourquoi je suis obligée de prendre le double de ce que je dois prendre à la base sachant que j'ai autant de muscle qu'un elfe de maison ! » râlai-t-elle intérieurement .

Elle s'apprêtait à tenter une nouvelle fois quand une main agrippa la sangle de sa malle et la hissa à l'intérieur comme si elle était aussi lourde qu'un bébé mandragore.

Elle s'apprêtait à remercier son sauveur quand elle capta son regard.

Un regard brun, des yeux en amandes …

« Merci tu me sauve la vie » lui dit-elle quelques secondes après.

« C'est rien, la prochaine fois évite de charger ta malle comme si tu partais pour 4 ans » lui répondit-il .Un sourire railleurs s'étirant sur ses lèvres pleines. « Dit moi dans quel compartiment tu comptes de mettre, je doute que t'arrive à te trainer CA »

« Euh … Oui merci, A cette heure ci y'a l'embarras du choix en terme de compartiments »

« Effectivement, je pensais être l'un des seuls sur ce quai » Alors qu'il la suivait le long du couloir.

« Faut croire que non … Toi aussi tes parents ne pouvait pas faire autrement ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'un compartiment pour le laisser entrer.

« Disons que mes parents ont des occupations plus importantes que de rester sur le quai à bavarder » alors qu'il hissa la malle sur l'un des porte-bagages.

« Ah je connais ça aussi … Merci pour la malle » Tandis qu'elle calait la cage de Chouette sur une banquette. « Anna Scott » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda sa main quelques secondes puis répondit « … Regulus Black »avant de serrer la sienne en retour.

Ses doutes furent confirmer, c'était bien un Black. Il fallait qu'elle en touche deux mots à Sirius. Cette histoire l'intriguait.

Ce qui amorça leurs amitié fut un livre qui dépassait du sac d'Anna et que Regulus aperçu. On pouvait lire sur le dos du livre « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions ».Un livre de 6ème année, qu'il avait lui-même lu cet été.

Ils discutèrent de potions fébrilement, Regulus ne manquant pas d'étaler ses connaissances pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui avait une passion pour cette matière, tellement qu'elle lisait les manuels des années supérieurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois que les élèves qui arrivaient firent assez de vacarmes pour les faire sortir de leur transe intellectuelle. Il quitta le compartiment en lui souhaitant bon voyage. Anna savait que ça n'allait pas être la dernière fois qu'elle le verra, et elle n'eut pas tords …

Et 4 ans après voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec lui dans une salle de classe vide du premier étage ...

« Regulus, je ne suis pas là pour prendre le partie de votre petite guerre fraternelle. Je t'avais déjà dit qu'en acceptant ton amitié je ne chercherai jamais à prendre le parti de l'un plus que de l'autre, il y'a des choses qui ne peuvent se régler par un tierce, en l'occurrence ce cas de figure »

« Je sais … »

« Tu m'avais promis, vous m'aviez promis de ne jamais me mettre entre vous deux, je ne suis pas une excuse pour pouvoir vous taper dessus »

« Il m'a poussé à bout, à l'entendre on pensait que tu étais SA propriété » lâcha-t-il amèrement.

« Et toi comme un imbécile tu rentres dans son jeu ! Vous vous provoquez comme deux gamins ! Quand aura tu l'intelligence de ne pas répondre ? Par moment il faudrait que t'arrêtes de faire ton Serpentard à deux balles ! L'honneur, l'honneur … Et l'intelligence dans tout ça ? » Cria-t-elle.

« JE suis un Serpentard Anna, arrêtes de me prendre pour un de tes pouilleux de Gryffondor »

« Pouilleux de Gryffondor ? Alors tu me prends aussi pour une pouilleuse ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois aussi ? »

« Mais non tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil »

« Tu insultes ma maison, tu m'insultes aussi ! »

« Ce … n'est pas … pareil » siffla-t-il entres ses dents.

« Ah oui et qu'est ce qui est différant dans ce cas ? »

« Je … »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait » lui répondit-elle en prenant son sac qu'elle avait posé sur une table … « Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai cours » alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la poignée de porte, il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit tourner pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air de défi, il fixa ses yeux sur les siens.

Au fond de ses yeux elle pouvait y lire de la colère, mais aussi … du désespoir.

« Anna, je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu le sais » lui dit-il dans un murmure « Tu es mon amie, voilà pourquoi tu es différente, voilà pourquoi c'est différent. Arrêtes de vouloir me convertir en gentil petit toutou, tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ni tout noir. Il est plus ou moins gris par moment. Acceptes moi comme je suis »

« Tu vaux mieux que ça, c'est parce que je te connais que je te dis ça. Si tu montrais aux autres comment tu es avec moi les choses seraient différentes »

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Je ne suis pas là pour plaire à tout le monde. J'ai des principes, je crois en certaines choses auxquelles toi tu ne crois pas mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert, et c'est mon choix si je veux rester ainsi non ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir ces fréquentations-là. Tu n'es pas obligé de fricoter avec ces … Avec ces… »

« Avec ces … ? » pressant un peu plus ses doigts autour de son bras.

« … Monstres » lâcha-t-elle.

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Un monstre ? »

« C'est eux les monstres ! Rosier, Lestrange, Goyle tu crois que je ne sais pas qui ils servent ? » Cracha-t-elle « Regulus … tu vaux mieux que ça »

« T'as raison, il faut que t'ailles en cours » dit-il en lâchant sa main et en quittant la pièce sans rajouter un mot de plus.

C'est dans un bruissement de cape qu'il la laissa, seule , dans cette salle poussiéreuse …

Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait …

* * *

**Loufocake .**


End file.
